Traditionally, playback of digital content (e.g., movies, music, pictures, games, etc.) has been constrained to the computing device (e.g., desktop computer, smartphone, tablet, wearable, gaming system, television, etc.) on which the digital content is stored. However, with the advent of cloud computing related technologies and increased capabilities of computing devices, services such as digital content transmission services (i.e., streaming, casting, mirroring, etc.) have spurred along the generation, sharing, and consumption of digital content as consumer devices capable of interacting with such have become ubiquitous. The desire to share digital content between consumer interfacing computing devices, such as in home, office, and classroom environments, is increasing in tandem with the increased exposure of consumers to the digital content and providers of such digital content.
The introduction of stream-enabled computing devices has enabled digital content to be streamed, casted, or mirrored from one computing device (e.g., a smartphone, a laptop, etc.) to one or more other compatible computing devices (e.g., laptops, tablets, wearables, smart televisions, speakers, etc.) directly, or indirectly, such as via a compatible hub, dongle, etc., connected to the other computing device. In other words, digital content stored on one or more source computing devices can be transmitted to a single destination computing device, at which the received digital content (i.e., digital content stream) can be decoded, composed, and rendered for output to a display. Additionally, inputs may be received at the destination computing device affecting the received digital content, to which the inputs may be processed and the outcomes of which may be transmitted to the respective source computing device(s). However, the destination computing device has limited compute/processing resources to manage the variety of inputs that may be received, which can affect real-time responsiveness and performance.